Existence
by Little Snowdrop
Summary: Eksistensinya yang dulu selalu diabaikan oleh Aomine Daiki kini menjadi satu-satunya yang diinginkan untuk selalu ada.


Pintu putih itu digeser perlahan.

Aomine pun menemukan merah muda yang diam-diam selalu dirindukan olehnya.

.

.

 _ **Existence**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ _©Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _ **Existence**_ _©Little Snowdrop_

 _._

 _a_ _n_ _ao_ _momo_ _f_ _anfiction_

.

.

Selama beberapa detik lamanya, Aomine hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, tidak bergerak maju untuk masuk ke dalam maupun mundur untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Momoi membiarkan hal tersebut berlangsung hingga satu menit lamanya. Kemudian wanita _peach_ itu tersenyum tipis dan mulai membuka suara.

"Mau berapa lama lagi kau berdiri di sana, Daichan?"

Aomine melirik sekilas usai Momoi meledeknya lewat sindiran halus tersebut, kemudian berjalan masuk dan mendemoatkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku yang tidak jauh dari posisi Momoi duduk.

Melihat Aomine yang tampaknya tidak mau membuka pembicaraan, Momoi mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai topik di antara mereka.

"Daichan ke mana saja? Mengapa baru sekarang datang menemuiku?"

"Aku sibuk."

Aomine merespon pertanyaan Momoi dengan sangat singkat. Pria itu pun tidak mau menatapnya, ia memilih untuk melihat vas bunga di sudut ruangan—memalingkan wajahnya dari Momoi.

"Jangan bohong begitu. Minggu lalu itu waktu biasanya Daichan mendapat jadwal libur, 'kan?" balas Momoi. Jari-jemarinya memainkan kain putih yang berada dalam pangkuan. "Tetsu-kun, Kichan, Midorin, Mukkun, bahkan Akashi-kun yang super sibuk saja datang menemuiku. Mengapa Daichan tidak?" tanya Momoi kembali.

Skakmat.

Aomine terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Momoi. Ia semakin membuang pandangannya.

"Warui na ... Satsuki."

Sorot mata Momoi kian melembut seiring dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya usai mendengar ucapan sahabat lamanya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maaf setengah ikhlas darimu, Daichan. Apa hari ini kau datang menemuiku hanya untuk itu?"

Diam. Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Aomine.

"Bagaimana dengan liburanmu? Apa menyenangkan? Apa saja yang Daichan lakukan?"

Momoi masih tidak menyerah untuk terus menciptakan percakapan antara dirinya dan Aomine.

"Hm," Momoi mendengar Aomine bergumam pelan. "Liburannya menyenangkan." lanjut Aomine.

Binar yang semula terlihat kian meredup. Wajah Momoi menunduk menatap putih sejauh matanya memandang.

" _Uso dayo._ " Hembusan napas berat terdengar. "Daichan berhentilah bersikap sok kuat begitu."

"Hah?!"

Tidak terima dirinya mendapat 'hinaan' seperti itu, Aomine mendelik tajam. Akan tetapi ia malah mendapati Momoi memberikan senyum miris padanya.

"Kau ini seorang polisi, Daichan. Untuk apa seorang polisi menghabiskan waktu liburannya membaca buku-buku kedokteran?"

Mengerti apa maksud perkataan Momoi membuat Aomine kembali membuang pandangannya.

"Daichan sampai menimbulkan pertengkaran dengan Midorin hanya karena kau menginginkan buku-bukunya. Kenapa Daichan melakukan semua itu?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Momoi diabaikan oleh Aomine. Entah pria itu tidak bisa menjawabnya atau tidak mau menjawabnya.

Mungkin harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui alasan dibaliknya. Mungkin dirinya masih tidak terima bahwa ia melakukan semua itu demi seseorang yang dahulu—

Aomine tidak mau mengingatnya kembali.

"Daichan." panggil Momoi.

"Hm?" respon Aomine. Lagi-lagi, ia masih tidak mau melihat ke arah Momoi.

"Mendekatlah ke sini." pinta Momoi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Aomine balik. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran wanita yang menjadi teman sejak kecilnya tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Momoi sangat mengetahui bahwa Aomine merupakan tipe yang keras kepala. Pria tan itu tidak akan menurut begitu saja pada setiap ucapan Momoi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bukan untuk memaksa Aomine menuruti setiap keinginannya?

Momoi mencodongkan tubuhnya sampai tangannya bisa meraih sosok Aomine. Aomine sendiri menyadari pergerakan Momoi—dilihat dari kain putih yang bergerak. Ketika ia menoleh, tangan Momoi sudah menangkup pipinya kemudian memaksa seluruh tubuhnya bergerak sesuai kemauan wanita itu.

Ketika otak Aomine sudah selesai mencerna seluruh hal yang terjadi—terutama dari pandangannya yang tiba-tiba berubah sembilan puluh derajat—Aomine sadar bahwa kini kepalanya berada pada di pangkuan Momoi. Sementara itu Momoi menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara helaian rambut _navy blue_ Aomine, sesekali ia mengelusnya lembutnya.

"Daichan tidak usah bersikap sok kuat lagi mulai saat ini." ujar Momoi.

"Hah?" Masih tetap pada posisinya, Aomine memprotes topik 'sok kuat' yang Momoi singgung kembali. "Apa maksudmu, Satsuki? Aku ini memang—"

"Akui saja, Daichan." Momoi memotong cepat. "Kau tidak mengerti apapun yang ada di buku Midorin itu, 'kan? Untuk apa kau terus membacanya?"

Jari Momoi kini mengusap helaian rambut di bagian pelipis Aomine. Diam-diam, Aomine memejamkan matanya—menikmati bagaimana lembutnya sentuhan dan usapan Momoi.

"Kau pasti lelah 'kan, Daichan?"

Pertanyaan Momoi kembali menggelitik batin Aomine.

"Aku ... baik-baik saja."

Tetapi, ia tetap berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin menanggapinya.

Harus Aomine akui, terkadang ia tidak menyukai Momoi di situasi seperti ini. Suara yang membisikinya lembut, jari yang memainkan helaiannya rambutnya, serta tanpa menoleh pun Aomine tahu persis bagaimana tatapan wanita itu padanya sekarang.

"Apa Daichan dalam masalah yang besar?"

Ia tidak menyukai ... Momoi yang seolah-olah bisa membaca dirinya.

"Siapa bilang? Semuanya normal."

"Daichan tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Hora, kantung matamu lebih tebal dari sebelumnya."

Satu cubitan diterima Aomine pada bagian pipinya.

" _Uruse na,_ Satsuki."

Momoi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Daichan _saa_ , berhentilah bersikap kekanakkan lagi. Lanjutkan hidupmu, ya?"

"Siapa yang kekanakan ..."

" _Hora,_ jangan keras kepala."

Satu sentilan di kening Momoi hadiahkan kepada Aomine.

" _Itte! Nan dayo,_ Satsuki _?!_ "

Aomine mengusap keningnya sambil mencibir pelan.

"Daichan terlalu bodoh, makanya harus aku beritahu berulang-ulang bukan?"

" _Che._ "

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Momoi.

" _Hora hora_ , Daichan tidak bisa mengelak bukan~?" godanya. Jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk pipi Aomine beberapa kali sebelum kembali mengusap helaian rambut pria dalam pangkuannya tersebut.

" _Naa, Daichan_ ..."

Suara Momoi yang tiba-tiba berubah parau menarik perhatian Aomine. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Pasti ... berat, 'kan?"

Dan Aomine melihat cairan bening di sudut mata Momoi—seseorang yang selalu bisa melihat ke dalam hatinya.

"Ti ... d—"

Aomine ingin mengelak, akan tetapi kata-kata tersebut tidak dapat terselesaikan. Ia menelan kembali apa yang ingin terucap. Terbayang kembali apa saja yang telah ia lalui di liburan musim panasnya.

Mulai dari mendengar kabar tentang Momoi.

Menemui Midorima, sampai-sampai ia mau merepotkan diri untuk berdebat dengan dokter _megane_ satu itu.

Menenggelamkan diri seharian penuh dengan buku-buku yang bahkan ia tidak mengerti.

Menemui Akashi Seijuurou—seseorang yang paling jenius yang dikenal olehnya, namun semua itu tidak bisa mengubah segalanya.

" _Pasti ada caranya, Akashi! Kau itu jenius! Kau pasti tahu cara—"_

" _Daiki, terimalah kenyataan ini."_

Setelah hampir semenit lamanya Aomine terdiam, Momoi merasakan bahwa pundak Aomine bergetar. Kemudian disusul dengan cengkraman jemari Aomine pada kain putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Satsu ... ki." Suara parau Aomine terdengar begitu frustasi. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan Momoi dan wanita itu meresponnya dengan kembali mengusap kepalanya. "Kenapa ... kau—"

Akhirnya ... Momoi berhasil membuat pria itu buka suara.

" _Gomen ne_ , Daichan. Tapi kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu."

Momoi mengelus lembut pelipis Aomine.

"Aku tidak menginginkan masa depan tanpa orang berisik semacammu, Satsuki."

"Apa-apaan itu ...?" Pelupuk mata Momoi sudah tak mampu membendung air matanya. "Kau sendiri selalu mengusirku sejak dulu. Kau kesal bukan padaku yang selalu bersikap seperti pengasuhmu?"

"Aku tidak mau masa depan tanpamu!"

Kali ini Aomine memeluk pinggangnya begitu erat. Seolah-olah tidak ingin melepas Momoi ataupun membiarkan wanita merah jambu itu pergi.

Kenyataannya, bahkan Momoi tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Daichan berhentilah kekanakkan seperti ini!"

Momoi balas berteriak. Kenapa sampai di saat seperti ini Aomine tidak mau mendengarkannya? Ia melakukan semua ini juga untuk kebaikan Aomine sendiri.

Sosok teman sejak kecilnya. Sahabat lamanya. Seseorang yang paling tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, Satsuki!"

Aomine menarik diri dari pangkuan Momoi, setelahnya memandang sengit manik gulali dihadapannya.

"Aku menginginkan masa depan bersamamu."

Momoi mengalihkan pandangan. Ia meremat kain putihnya dengan erat.

"Itu ... tidak mungkin, Daichan."

"Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu, Satsuki!"

Selagi memalingkan wajah, Momoi menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya—sambil menaruh harap semoga itu bisa menahan luapan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

"Satsuki lihat aku. Lihat mataku." Aomine mencengkram erat pundak Momoi. Menarik perhatiannya. Mempertemukan pandangan mereka. "Selama ini aku bisa bertahan berkat omelan dan teriakanmu. Jadi, percayalah. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

 _Karena Kamisama mengetahui seberapa pentingnya kau bagiku, Satsuki. Kamisama tidak mungkin mengambilmu sementara di sini ada seseorang yang membutuhkanmu, kan?_

"Kenapa Daichan keras kepala sekali ...?"

Pertanyaan Momoi mengundang cengiran di wajah Aomine.

"Kau bilang sendiri bukan bahwa aku ini orang yang bodoh?" Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Momoi. "Dan orang bodoh ini ... menginginkan keberadaanmu bersama dirinya di masa depan."

Aomine menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau akan menyesali pilihanmu, Daichan."

"Tidak akan, Satsuki." bisik Aomine. Ia mengusap punggung Momoi, berusaha menenangkan isak tangis Momoi yang tertahan—dilihat dari pundak yang bergetar itu.

Sebaik Momoi mengetahui dirinya, maka sebaik itu pula Aomine mengetahui Momoi.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, Daichan."

Momoi semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam rengkuhan Aomine. Tangannya menggapai punggung pria itu, meremas pakaian yang dikenakan.

Ia ragu.

Bolehkah ia menepis semua kekhawatirannya dan membiarkan egonya memenangkan semua ini? Bolehkah ia melupakan semuanya dan membiarkan dirinya berada dalam naungan kasih sayang seseorang yang mendekapnya ini?

"Kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu jika aku protes soal keputusanku ini."

Sekali lagi, Aomine menepis semua keraguannya.

" _Arigatou_ ... Daichan."

.

Di musim semi berikutnya, Aomine pun tidak pernah menyesali apapun pilihan yang dibuatnya.

Kelopak sakura mulai berjatuhan akibat terpaan angin yang berhembus. Warnanya begitu familiar bagi Aomine.

Ditatapnya sejenak sakura yang jatuh diatas sebuah batu berwarna kelabu berukir nama yang dirindunya. Setelahnya, Aomine berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut.

.

.

 _owari_

.

.

 **-Little Snowdrop**

 **28/07/2016**


End file.
